You know you're in marching band when
by the hyperactive writer
Summary: everyone has one of these, I know, I just really wanted to make a list. most of these are related to my band experiences, but maybe they're like yours too...
1. Chapter 1

1**So I usually write "iCarly" and "Harry Potter" fan fiction, but I'm a marching band kid to the core. I know everyone has one of these lists, but I can't resist making one myself. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You know you're in marching band when:**

**you have a marching band "family". (mine includes a twin sister, an Asian mommy who disowned me, a bi-sexual younger-than-me uncle, and many more)**

**you spend more time with your marching band family than you do with your actual family.**

**you try to convince your boyfriend/girlfriend/friends to join marching band so you can actually see them during the season.**

**you've heard a drummer yell, "Dammit! There's turf bits on my crash cymbals!"**

**you've understood said drummer.**

**you've been to band camp. (enough said)**

**you can fall asleep anywhere thanks to your many hours sleeping on busses, planes, and of course, in the band room.**

**you call at least one of your staff members "mommy" or "daddy".**

**you eat one meal a day at your house. If you're lucky.**

**your band director has named their baton. (yay Mr. Pointy!!)**

**you can navigate the band room with your eyes closed.**

**it's a sign of the apocalypse when the color guard is actually together.**

**the drumline/pit says that they can count, it's just more fun not to. (I'm a pit girl, so trust me on that one lol)**

**you know all the members of your band, what grade they are in and what they play, but you can't remember your brother's/sister's name, grade, or age.**

**you can hum your field show during Honors World History and know that the other 2 band kids will start humming as well. (we actually got a 3-part harmony going during the season)**

**you can still play/march at least half of last year's show.**

**you know the danger of Pixi Stix (or any other sugar) at 2 am. **

**your band has at least one (perfectly legal) addiction. (ours happens to be the Brazilian soda Guarana) **

**"fun in the guard closet" has nothing to do with flags, silks or rifles ;)**

**the drummers aren't the only crazy ones.**

**you've ever wondered what it would be like to not be in band, and have discovered that you can't bear to think of that possibility.**

**you can tell the rookies anything and they'll believe you... they really shouldn't....**

**you hate the words "Basics Block!!"**

**you've dreamt of throwing the Dr. Beat down a flight of stairs or the gock onto a roof when the staff isn't around.**

**your goal for your high school years is to achieve a "position of power" in your band.**

**you've considered becoming a staff member for your band after you graduate.**

**you've accepted the fact that "the drum major is the truth", even though they have been known to be as lost as we are.**

**you start to understand the drummers. (that's a sure sign of insanity right there...)**

**on days when you don't have rehearsal, you** **wish you did.**

**That's all for right now, I'll keep thinking of more though if you guys are interested. Leave a review please! Feedback always helps me out =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do realize I haven't updated this in a while, and please don't kill me for it! I recently moved to another state and therefore have joined a new marching band. There are a lot of differences between my two bands, but I have realized that there are a lot of my previous points in my new band, as well as more that I haven't done yet (a.k.a. this chapter). Please enjoy!

**You know you're in marching band when…**

Your section having dance parties before football games is a source of jealousy from other sections (even if they won't admit it).

A dance routine to "Poker Face" can be created by one person in the band and spread so quickly that 170+ people learn it by the end of the season.

The almost entirely female mallet section can eat more than the male-dominant low brass section, and still not have a member over 130 pounds.

Your section leadership would rather blow bubbles during practice than actually practice.

Two of your senior section members can have an argument about the merits of tea vs. hot chocolate, wind up tackling each other, and get off the ground to practice like absolutely nothing happened.

Your sole source of joy at the practices that younger kids attend is secretly plotting how to best kill the obnoxious middle-schoolers and hide their bodies.

The percussion captains are the only ones crazy enough to actually eat Atomic Wings from Quaker Steak n' Lube, just to get a bumper sticker.

You've learned not to give clarinetists Silly String… Trust me on that one.

There's always some "sex-ional tension between the boners and the sexophones."

Above bad pun is the highlight of senior section leader's day.

The guys who play football before band practice are actually better than the football team. (True story actually, our Band Football Team took on and beat our football team a few years ago)

You would think the Girl's Band Football chicks would play touch football, but you're way wrong.

Grass fights are a normal part of practices.

You run to the playground with your section during breaks in order to stake a claim on the best swings.

The drum major maces are referred to as "disco sticks," even by said drum majors.

You can find perverted things everywhere, even on elephant-shaped animal crackers.

Senior gifts get more and more inappropriate every year.


End file.
